In recent times, many innovative ideas are being implemented in the construction of dwelling houses. Attempts are being made to lower labor and material costs by utilizing mass production techniques. One such mass production technique features the use of modular units that are assembled in a factory and then shipped to the construction site, where they are bolted together.
Another such mass production method employs the concept of precast waffle-type wall and foundation units that are also bolted together at the construction site. This precast system has the advantage of allowing the builder more flexibility in design with respect to the modular concept. It still reduces construction costs by providing precast building units that require less assembly and labor.
One of the current problems with precast construction, however, results from its attempts to provide flexibility of design. Flexible design requires that foundation units have beam pockets that are cast in place. These beam pockets support steel beams or wood girders at adjustable or desired locations along the wall. Therefore, in order to accommodate this need, special panels must be precast for each specific construction job, which seriously hampers or eliminates mass production runs.
This invention seeks to provide an apparatus for supporting beams anywhere along the foundation wall, and thus to restore the mass production of identical foundation wall units.
While the use of beam hangers is commonplace in standard beam construction, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,097,934, issued: May 26, 1914; 1,720,104, issued: July 9, 1929; 3,537,221, issued: June 19, 1967; 4,353,664, issued: Oct. 12, 1982; 4,422,792, issued: Dec. 27, 1983; they have never been used for foundations.
Even if they were, however, the precast foundation unit presents certain design problems that are uncommon to the art. For example, a bracing angle bracket for providing lateral and bending support requires a special design to span the hollow section presented by waffle configuration.
The uniqueness of the invention will become more apparent and will be better understood with reference to the following description and detailed drawings.